memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
We'll Always Have Paris (episode)
When Paul Manheim's temporal experiments backfire, the Enterprise-D crew tries to rescue him and his wife, before catastrophe strikes. Complicating things, his wife is Picard's old flame, Jenice, which incites jealousy in Beverly. Summary The ''Enterprise''-D is on its way to Sarona VIII for shore leave. Picard is getting a head start by fencing with Lieutenant Dean. Although he loses the first point, he wins the second. As Dean congratulates him, time loops, and the moment is repeated. Picard hails Riker, who confirms that it also occurred on the bridge. Picard goes to the bridge, where Data reports a moment in time repeated itself. Worf receives an automated distress call from Pegos Minor from Paul Manheim, calling for help, and directing them to a set of coordinates. Picard remembers that Manheim left Earth fifteen years ago, along with a team of scientists, to perform experiments on non-linear time. Data adds that he was highly respected, but his theories didn't find acceptance. Picard says that he knew of Manheim teaching at the university in Paris when Picard was there, but never met him. After he orders Riker to check how widespread the time distortion was, Troi approaches him. She tells him Manheim’s name caused an emotional response in him, and advises him to try to analyze his feelings in this area. Picard goes to the holodeck, where he recreates Café des Artistes, Paris, 22 years previously. He enters and is greeted by the waiter. He admires the view, and tells the waiter he had a rendezvous with a woman there many years before, and he didn't show. He sits at a table, and overhears a conversation between two women. One of them, Gabrielle, is waiting for a man to show up. The other gets frustrated and leaves. Gabrielle asks Picard why her man didn't show. He answers that maybe he was afraid, but then gets annoyed with himself and leaves for the bridge. Riker tells him that the [[USS Lalo|USS Lalo]] and the colony on Coltar IV both experienced the loop. Since Manheim was performing time-gravity experiments, it could be linked to him. They reach the given coordinates, but there is nothing there. Then new coordinates arrive, directing them to the Vandor system, a binary system of a red giant and a pulsar. When they reach Vandor, Data detects activity on Vandor IV, a planetoid in orbit of the binary system. There is a small force field on the planet. Picard hails the planet, but doesn’t mention his name. A woman answers, saying Manheim is having convulsions. She lowers the force field, and is beamed directly to sickbay. Picard heads there with Data and Riker. Dr. Crusher puts Manheim on the table, and when Picard enters, the woman calls him Jean-Luc. He introduces her as Jenice Manheim, and asks her what happened. She says a second lab was completely destroyed in an accident, killing everyone else. Manheim believed that there were infinite dimensions, and that by changing the linearity of time, a window could be opened to these dimensions. He had been trying to do this in his lab. She tells them the team spent two years searching for a location before settling on Vandor, and that he thought he was very close to proving his theories. He had installed a security system and force fields, and he made her stay in a protected room whenever he performed an experiment. As he neared his goal, he became more and more obsessive, maybe causing his judgement to be clouded. She tells Picard he’s done well. Then Dr. Crusher enters and asks to do some tests on Jenice, who kisses Picard on the cheek as she leaves. Crusher tells Picard that Manheim is dying, but she doesn’t know why. The three officers enter a turbolift, and head for the bridge, but when the doors open they see themselves before they got on the lift. As the doors close, the "past" Data states that the Manheim Effect is becoming more pronounced, before they enter the lift. In the captain's ready room, Data says there is immense energy emanating from the planetoid’s core being focused at the lab. Riker says if they want to find out what’s going on, they’re going to have to beam down. An away team tries to beam down, but they can’t materialise on the planet, as the signal is being bounced back up. In sickbay, Manheim wakes. He tells Jenice that it was all worth it, and that he has been on the other side. His mind is still floating between two places. Picard and Data arrive, and Manheim tells them he was able to open a window to another dimension, but when he learns how far the effect has spread, he tells them it must be shut down. He will give them the transporter coordinates and the security codes. In the observation lounge, Data says the closing of the window must be timed to match the occurrence of the effect, or the new dimension will rip further into the galaxy. Jenice comes in as they are leaving, and Picard remains behind to talk to her. She asks him why he didn’t come. They joke about it, but he eventually tells her he was afraid of staying, of losing himself. She says the real reason was that he thought life with her would be ordinary. Troi visits sickbay. She asks Crusher how Manheim is doing, but she really wants to talk about how Beverly feels. She says she can’t compete with a ghost from the past, which is what Picard sees when he sees Jenice. On the bridge, Data says the next distortion will occur in 28 to 47 minutes. Manheim asks to see Picard alone. He warns him he might have forgotten some of the security codes. Then he asks him to take care of Jenice if anything should happen. Picard agrees, and Manheim tells him she’s had a terrible time the last few years. He gave her no attention, and he thinks she deserves better. Picard tells Data he wants him to go down alone, since he is not affected as badly by the distortion as the others. Data agrees, and he beams down successfully. He is fired on by phasers mounted on the wall, but manages to destroy them. He keeps an open comm channel as he goes into the lab. The next distortion will occur in 90 seconds. He has to add antimatter to realign the system. He gets the antimatter and goes to the opening. Suddenly there are three Datas, only one of whom is in the correct time continuum. They figure out which one it is and he releases the antimatter and seals the hole. Manheim has returned to normal, but is unable to describe his experiences. As his lab is intact, he wants to go back and finish his experiments, telling Jenice he has learned too much, and that he owes it to his friends. She agrees. Troi brings her to the holodeck, where Picard awaits in the Paris program. He tells her he wanted to say goodbye properly. She thanks him for Paris. Picard returns to the bridge, where he orders Geordi to set course for Sarona. Background Information * This episode was affected by the Writer's Guild strike of 1988, with the result that filming had to be shut down while the show's ending was written. * The episode title comes from the classic film Casablanca. Links and References Guest Stars * Michelle Phillips as Jenice Manheim * Rod Loomis as Doctor Paul Manheim * Kelly Ashmore as Francine * Isabel Lorca as Gabrielle * Dan Kern as Dean * Jean-Paul Vignon as Edouard * Lance Spellerberg as Herbert References 47; antimatter; Blue Parrot Cafe; Café des Artistes; Coltar IV; Earth; fencing; force field; holodeck; Ilecom system; ''Lalo'', USS; Manheim Effect; Paris; Pegos Minor system; planetoid; pulsar; red giant; Sarona VIII; Starfleet Headquarters; time; Vandor system; Vandor IV; Zanza Men's Dance Palace. *List of time travel episodes *List of 47 references Chronology *2342 *2349 *2364 Category:TNG episodes